Hurt & Comfort
by Cummunist
Summary: Madara seemed tense, today and Hashirama knew what was going to happen. NSFW, Dubcon, Written for the HashiMada mini bang on tumblr, day 3 : Hurt & Comfort


There were times, like today, when Madara seemed out of reach. Sometimes, there wasn't even a reason to this state, Madara only pushed him away, glared at him, with that dangerous reddish color in the eyes, ignored him but the other times, he was more violent. More .. physical.

Then again, when Madara wanted contacts, there was two options.

The first one, the most common, Madara wanted to fight. He wanted them to fight without rest, to use all their techniques, to release and consume all his chakra. He didn't care about the exhaustion, or the beating. He even enjoyed it, if Hashirama was the one causing it. It felt so good, even if his body was sometimes telling him that he couldn't do that too often, or when Hashirama had to heal him. It was like a drug and Madara never had enough of it.

But, the second option, the one Hashirama was scared of, was more .. wicked and even if it could be enjoyable, sometimes, Hashirama was always asking himself if it was a good thing, to give up on his morals, for his friend's sake. Most of the time, he tried to talk about it with his brother, but Tobirama didn't want to hear his words. And his answer was always the same.

"This man is mad. You shouldn't get involved with him."

However, Hashirama thought, after each of their meetings, he couldn't give up. Madara had been in his life for years, and even when they fought against each other, before Konoha's creation, he never stopped thinking of him as a friend. Now, they were more than friends. It could be seen as sinful, and disgusting, but he didn't care. He finally could reach Madara and understand him completely and he wasn't going to let it go.

Today, was one dark day. Madara had been ignoring him for the whole day, not even looking at him but Hashirama couldn't ignore how tense he seemed. And even when he brushed against his hand, trying to obtain some kind of reaction from him, the Senju nearly stepped back, at Madara's glare. It was fierce, vicious and he knew he had to do something for his friend. Fight or .. something else, before Madara just lose it. He had to help him release this tension.

So, when darkness came and Konoha went to sleep, Hashirama quickly, but quietly joined Madara's home and slipped in his friend's bedroom. Madara was pacing in his room, like a caged lion, his hands joined behind his back and his face hidden under his hair. His breathing wasn't calm either but before Hashirama could talk, the Uchiha faced him, staring dangerously at him.

"You fucking dog, you're late .." he growled, gritting his teeth. "I was waiting for you. Let's dance !"

For a moment, Hashirama felt relieved. It was okay, if they were to fight, he liked it and even if he had to hurt his friend, sometimes, he could always heal him. And, when Madara was tired enough, he actually became .. more tender, more attentive and let his feelings take over his mind.

But, as he saw Madara untying his sash and taking off his vest, without looking at him, the Senju knew what was going to happen. That second option, the one that gave him shivers, sometimes, at night, when he thought about how strange their relationship could be. Madara wanted him, now and if he didn't do it .. Well, Hashirama didn't want to think about it.

Soon enough, Madara was naked. Only one cloth still on his body. It wasn't really a cloth, it was more .. a restraint. Because Madara wasn't one sexual man. On the contrary, sex seemed to be the last of his needs and it didn't take much time for Hashirama to understand it. His friend wasn't one to look after an intimate encounter, didn't even enjoy it, most of the time and his orgasms ? They were mostly nonexistent.

However, from times to times, his body expressed needs like those. At first, Madara had tried to ignore them, binding his painful erection during days so nobody could notice it, and even hurting himself as he tried to get rid of it but he soon understood that, as for the rest, there was only one man capable of helping him.

Hashirama could understand, now, why Madara was being so tense during the day. His raging hard-on must have began in the morning and Madara had tied it against his stomach, thanks to a small rod and if it was as painful as it looked, the Senju could only try and help his lover. But he knew .. It wouldn't be sweet and fluffy.

"What are you waiting for ?" Madara spat, sharingan gleaming under his locks. "Undress. Now."

But before Hashirama could move, Madara was kneeling in front of him, pulling on his sash to untie it.

The first time he did so, Hashirama was surprised. Madara kneeling in front of him could have mean some sort of victory over the man, he once thought but he knew. The Uchiha would never do so in front of another person. He could have feel powerful because of it, and tease Madara but .. No, this wasn't a victory. Hashirama wasn't even the one dominating now. Madara was leading him, was ordering him. Madara was taking over.

A ardent tongue tickled his cock and Hashirama shivered. The first time he did it, Madara nearly cut it off with his teeth, as he had been a little too excited and the Senju couldn't forget it but, with practice, and showing him how to do it, Madara became more and more good at sucking. Or, more precisely, he became more gentle. He learnt that if he hurt this part of Hashirama's body, he couldn't have what he wanted. So, he was taking care of it with carefulness, doing his best to make Hashirama hard as fast as possible.

Slowly, Madara began to suck on his cock and Hashirama looked down at him, holding his cheeks. His sharingan were still blazing, dangerously, but the Senju knew it had nothing to do with him. It happened, sometimes, when Madara was on the edge of his nerves and he would never hurt him. Not like this, that is.

This moment was always calm. Madara sucking, his hands on Hashirama's butt, saliva dripping from his chin and his hard-on throbbing painfully. Hashirama liked to caress his hair, trying to sooth him, to apologize, in his way, for what was going to happen next and the Senju closed his eyes for a couple of seconds.

That was it. That was the kind of things he wanted to share with Madara. It was sweet, sensual, hot, and full of tenderness.

But, it didn't last long. As soon as he was hard enough for Madara's needs, the Uchiha pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and moved to his futon, in all fours.

"Don't make me wait." he groaned, settling on his elbows and spreading his legs.

For a long time, Hashirama actually avoided to do so. During months, he tried to convince Madara that sex was supposed to be sweet, and gentle but, like always, Madara didn't listen to him. He kept pushing him, ordering him to do as he wanted and finally, Hashirama just gave up on the idea to do it in his way. Madara didn't give him another choice. It was that or nothing and with time, Hashirama actually get used to it.

So, he placed himself behind Madara. It was worse than he was used to, as Madara didn't even took time to kiss him, this time and Hashirama could only wonder what was going on in Madara's mind. It was different and Hashirama hesitated.

"Do it already !" Madara spat, getting impatient. "What are you waiting for ?"

Pushing his thoughts aside, Hashirama shook his hear and used his saliva to try and lubricate his cock. Madara didn't like when he was trying to touch him, to prepare him, he learnt it with broken bones and days of cold war and as soon as he felt ready, and because of Madara's glare, Hashirama just did it.

Holding his cock, he pushed in Madara's hole, cringing as it was a bit painful despite his attempt of lubrication and didn't stop until he was fully buried in Madara. It was hot and tight, as Madara was already clenching hard around him but he stayed put until Madara told him he was ready.

Then, he started to move, holding the other's hips firmly, his belly slapping against Madara's butt-cheeks and his eyes closed. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see his face. When his eyes were shut, he could think of something else, of him making love to Madara and not fucking him senseless. It was hard, for him, to know that he was hurting his friend and he was feeling bad because of it but what else could he do ? If he didn't help Madara .. Hashirama didn't want to think about what could happen.

"Harder."

Madara's words were his orders and, knowing how much he liked it, Hashirama grabbed his lover's hair roughly and moved faster. The Uchiha was groaning, his fingers clenching on the sheets and his body trembling a bit, from the pain and the pleasure. It was the same sensation, in his mind, his body reacted the same way and if Hashirama was the source of it, then, everything was fine.

Having sex with Madara Uchiha was like a fight. There was lots of sweat, trashing, groans and blood. Because of the lack of preparation, mainly, but stopping meant fighting and Hashirama didn't wish to fight his friend. And even if he didn't really enjoy to have sex like this, the intimacy he could share with Madara after it was all he was waiting for.

It never lasted long. Not because he was too excited by the act but Hashirama made sure to never masturbate between his encounters with Madara. So, when Madara actually wanted him, he was so frustrated that his body would react quickly to the stimulation and his orgasm wasn't long to come.

His climax came and Madara arched his back as he heard his lover moan his name. He didn't came but he didn't care. Feeling Hashirama's semen mixing with his own blood, his lover's hands gripping his skin and his hair, hearing Hashirama breathless, it was all so pleasing that he was fine with stopping now.

Hashirama pulled back slowly, trying not to hurt his friend more and kissed the small of his back before Madara laid down and placed his hands on his hair, Hashirama joining him in bed to kiss his lips.

"Do you feel better ?" Hashirama asked and Madara nodded softly, snuggling against his lover, silently asking the other to hug and and Hashirama did it. Slowly, he placed Madara in his arms, and, trying to be as gentle as possible, he untied Madara's erection and started to stoke him.

Maybe Hashirama didn't like the sex with Madara, because it was too violent, too rough and sometimes really painful but he didn't care, as long as Madara let him do as he wanted, when it was over. And Madara clinging on him while he was caressing him, searching for his lips to stifle his moans of pleasure was what he was craving for. Hashirama could bear anything, if it meant spending this gentle moment with his lover.

Madara ejaculated hard, a louder cry escaping his lips and Hashirama held him closer, kissing his shoulder.

"What happened ?" he whispered softly and Madara sighed from relieve, as he felt Hashirama's hands on his lower back, healing him.

"It's been a year, since Izuna died." the Uchiha answered and the Senju bit his lip. Unlike he thought, Madara didn't reach his limits, didn't need the sex nor did he wanted him, today.

All he wanted was comfort and Hashirama spent the night, and the following day, in bed with his lover, speaking to him in a soft tone, his hands softly brushing against Madara's sensitive skin until Madara gave him what he wanted.

A little smile and a kiss to thank him for being here.


End file.
